Nine Months
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: Sequel to "One Week": After the wedding there wasn't much left to do anyways...prego Hinata
1. The Beginning

Uh-oh a fresh batch of trouble

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

**Nine Months: The Beginning (Pre-Chapter)**

The rays of the sun glared through the blinds of their bedroom window. She shuffled as the light hit her lids. Her dark sleepy view was blinded by the yellows and oranges. She tried to turn away from the sun but a pair of strong yet lean arms had trapped her to her husband's chest. She sighed and after a few minutes of struggling against his sleepy will power she escaped his iron grip. She escaped and hopped out of be before he could reclaim her. When she stood up from her bed she looked down at herself and was greeted by the same sight she saw every morning, nakedness. Ever since the wedding, waking up fully clothed was a thing of the past. Who could blame them? When your husband is none other than THE Sasuke Uchiha and your name as of two months ago was changed to Hinata Uchiha, what would you do? There was also the duty both of them needed to perform in order to bring the Uchiha Clan back to its original glory. That they did. Every night it was sex: happy sex, I miss you sex, the spaghetti I made last night was good sex, angry sex, you paid the light bill on time sex, or can I go out with my friends sex. In the morning, before work, it was sex: good morning sex, did you sleep good sex, half assed sex, clan rebuilding sex or what do you want for breakfast sex.

Hinata walked over to the dresser and slid on a navy tank top and underwear. For the first time in forever she felt the urge to put her hair back into a pony tail, all of it including the bangs. She walked over to the bathroom and turned her head to look back at her husband. She blushed slightly as she gazed at his sleeping childlike features. She turned back and went inside the bathroom. She looked over at her reflection in the mirror. "What the hell."

Her face was disgusting. She was sweaty and clammy. Her eyes were dull and dark circles now resided under her eyes. Her skin now had a gray undertone and she didn't look as healthy as she did last week. She looked herself over in the mirror once more and asked herself, "Have I gained weight?"

Before she could answer the unthinkable happened. A sharp pain erupted in her stomach and nausea soon followed. She could feel the liquid seeping up her throat and she was barely able to make it to the toilet. The delicious meal she had prepared last night was now in the toilet. Hinata did not well and the vomit just kept coming until green bile was escaping her mouth. She used her arm to wipe away the stray bits from her face. She tried to get up from her spot on the floor but her legs were too weak. "Sasuke…" she mumbled.

No response. "Sasuke…" she said a little louder.

No response. "SASUKE!"

He fell off the bed and onto the floor. He scrambled into the bathroom and saw his wife on the floor hugging the toilette. "Sasuke…I don't feel well," she whispered before passing out.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

I hope people like this one too ('-_-)


	2. Holy Shit!

More Sasuhina coming this way

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE

He had been woken up by the sound of an angel. Yes, it was a yell of pain, but it was angelic none the less. His first reaction to the cry was to find where it had come from and what was wrong but Sasuke had miscalculated how far he was from the end of the bed. He fell off and landed on the floor. He scrambles to his feet and ran to the open bathroom door. He saw his wife, on the floor, clutching the toilet.

"Sasuke…I don't feel well," she whispered

He watched as she passed out and slid to the floor. Her legs spread slightly. Her shirt rode up exposing the curve of her hips and her flat stomach. Her breasts bounced as she hit the floor. 'Damn, Sasuke! This is no time for a tent in your pants!"

He ran over and lightly shook Hinata's shoulders. "Hina…hina, wake up."

She stayed asleep. Sasuke lifted her off of the floor and held her small frame against him. He carried her into their room and laid her on their king sized bed. He pulled the covers over her and put a wet cloth on her head. He got a bucket from downstairs and placed it next to the bed…just in case.

Of course Sasuke was worried about his dear Hinata but he was no medic. But Sakura was. He picked up the phone on the nightstand and dialed her number. She picked up after four rings. "Hello?" asked her flustered voice in between pants.

"It's Sasuke."

"Um…Sasuke, this isn't a good time." Creaking bed springs and light sucking noises could be heard in the background.

"Something's wrong with Hinata."

"…Naruto, get off." The creaking stopped and an irritated and sexually frustrated Naruto could be heard groaning in disappointment. "Sasuke, I'll be right over!"

Sasuke hung up the phone, put on some pants, and went downstairs to wait for the help. Sure enough in five minutes the doorbell rang. Sasuke walked to the front door but before his hand could even reach the knob, the door was kicked in and knocked him over. "Don't worry HINA, I'LL SAVE YOU!" yelled the pink haired ninja.

Ino, TenTen, Temari, and Neji weren't far behind. Neji grabbed his brother/ cousin-in-law by the neck and started choking him. "Where's Hinata! What have you done to her?"

Sasuke grabbed the man's hands and tore them from his neck. "I didn't do anything. She's upstairs!"

"Let's Go!" shouted TenTen leading everyone upstairs into the master bedroom.

Hinata, in her sleeping stupor, pushed the covers off of her and let the rag on her forehead fall. Her friends, her lover, and her cousin rushed into the room and saw her state. TenTen, Ino, and Temari ran to the empty half of the bed and sat at Hinata's side while Sasuke and Sakura stood on the other. Neji stood in the corner silently worrying about his cousin. "What were her symptoms?" asked Sakura

"I think she was vomiting and by the time I got to her, she had passed out."

Sakura took further inspection on her "sick" friend by poking random spots on her body. (Very Scientific) First was her forehead, no response, then her collar bone, no response. Sakura boldly poked at her friend's left breast. Hinata groaned and shifted her body away from Sakura's hand. The pinkette took note of this. Next, she poked Hinata's stomach and instead of meeting soft like normal, she was greeted with by hard. Hinata once again shifted away from Sakura's hand. It was starting to add up. "Sasuke, when's the last time you and Hina had sex?" asked Sakura in a serious tone.

"I'm out!" yelled Neji as he left for the hallway.

"Hn…" was Sasuke's response.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" yelled Ino.

"Last night," he mumbled

"And before that?" pushed Sakura.

"…"

"SASUKE!" yelled Temari.

"FINE, yesterday morning…twice."

"Before that?"

"Goodness Gracious, do you really need to know!"

"Yes."

"We do it every morning before work and every night we're together, hell, we even did it in the bathroom at the party Neji and TenTen threw last week! What the hell does this have to do with anything!"

Neji's right eye twitched.

"I think Hinata may be pregnant" stated Sakura.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled none other that sleepy beauty herself.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE

There's chapter 2…


	3. A Test! A Test!

Everyone stared at Hinata, who was glaring daggers at Sakura from her spot on the bed. "What do you mean _pregnant_?"

Sakura sighed and looked at her close friend. "Hinata, When a man puts his pen in a woman's pen cap…they make a baby-"

"I KNOW THAT!" she yelled.

Hinata's glare was now fixed on Sasuke. "This is your fault."

His eyes went wide. She's the one who insisted on hot kinky sex all hours of the day and now it's _his_ fault. "Hina-"

"Don't you hina me, mister." She had bolted from her spot on the bed to stand in front of him on her shaky legs to point her finger at him and push it against his chest. "If you hadn't charmed me into falling for you I wouldn't be here sick!"

She was angry. Sasuke knew what calmed her down and returned her to her shy self. He snaked his arm around her waist and brought her into a kiss. She resisted for about a second before grabbing his face and shoving her tongue down his throat. Guess that didn't work. She made quick work of the kiss and escaped his grip. "Sasuke Uchiha, you are not slick."

He sighed as she went over to Sakura. "Listen pinky, I know you're the best in the village next to Tsunade but I want a test done, not just some perverted poking."

Everyone guessed the hormone problems had started already. Hinata strapped on some sandals and stomped downstairs followed by her friends, family, and Sasuke. Sasuke rushed to stop her from leaving the house. "What?"

"Hinata, you need clothes." She looked down and realized that she was only wearing a tank top and underwear.

She sighed before Ino handed her a t-shirt and capris. Hinata put it over her sleep wear and left the house. Suddenly Sasuke picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. "Pregnant women shouldn't walk…"

She fought to be put down but it did nothing to relieve herself of her problem. On their way to the hospital Hinata got tire and eventually gave up her fight to sleep on her husband's shoulder. It was cute.

Sasuke and the gang had to pass through the market to get the hospital and on their way there they saw Naruto and Kiba. Kiba walked up to Sasuke, scared for his friend well being and asked, "What did you do to Hinata?!"

Sakura stepped in quick. "Watch it. We're just going to the hospital to do some tests to see if she's pregnant."

Naruto slapped Sasuke on the back. "Finally knocked her up I see." Normally Sasuke would have punched the fool in the face, but he didn't want to risk the welfare of his wife and his child.

"I'm coming," said Kiba and just like that two more members were added to the journey.

While passing the fruit stand they ran into Shino (looking at fruit flies), Shikamaru, and Chouji. Shino rushed over. "Kiba, what's wrong with Hinata!"

"She's knocked up!"

All three of the men turned to look at Sasuke, then the female draped over his shoulder like lunch meat. Shikamaru spoke up. "Why are you all standing in the middle of the market then?"

"Because she wants a test," Said Sasuke pointing to his woman.

And off they went in search of Tsunade to get the pregnancy test.

At the park near the fifth's home, Rock Lee was running laps around the track when the ragtag team of preggo test seekers passed. "Oh Joy! What is the occasion for this youthful journey?" asked Rock Lee as he slowed his pace to keep up with the group.

"Hinata's pregnant," stated Sakura.

"And we're off to ask Tsunade to make sure," continued Sasuke.

"Because she wants an opinion from the best medic around," concluded Neji.

"Yosh! Looks like Sasuke here is going to be the father of a youthful child, like you always wanted!"

Sasuke sighed as the new member joined the team. Down the block was Tsunade's house they went. Ino decided to knock on the door and a minute later there was no answer. Ino knocked again and they got the same result.

Sakura was done waiting and punched down the door. The group waltzed inside the home and found the living room empty. They checked everywhere in the home until only the master bedroom was left. Kiba turned the knob and opened the door. There in the room were Kakashi and Shizune in leather underwear strapped to the wall with ball gags stuffed in their mouths. Tsunade was standing by the bed in a black corset and heels with a riding crop. "What the f-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY HOME!" yelled Tsunade.

Kiba shrunk back along with the rest of the group. Sasuke took a breath before walking forward and placing his wife on the bed. "We think she may be pregnant."

"…What the fuck, you can get a test from the grocery store for a couple bucks."

"I know, but she wanted the best medic in town to make sure."

Tsunade sighed and strutted over to the sleeping woman. She placed her hands on Hinata's stomach and pressed lightly as green chakra flowed on her fingers. Tsunade had what she needed and shook the Hyuga girl awake. Hinata mumbled a little before sitting up. "Whu-"

"Congratulations! You're Pregnant!"

Hinata shook her head in recognition and grumbled before turning over and going back to sleep. Tsunade turned to Sasuke. "Good luck. I should probably tell you that when Uchiha women get pregnant and the baby is developing the sharingan, she suffers from extreme fatigue. And Hyuga women, when the baby is developing the byakugan, suffer from extreme mood swings. Boy, I remember when Hinata's mom was pregnant with her, Hiashi hid in the guest house for-"

"Which will the baby have?" asked Sasuke interrupting the woman's speech.

"Like hell I know…Good luck though. I'll see you truckers in nine months. Now get out of my house!"

Sasuke took his wife and they left the house. Everyone waved as they left the room and Kakashi and Shizune even waved back from their positions on the wall. Everyone was on there merry way as Sasuke returned home to cater to his now pregnant wife.

I know it's been like for ever...forgive me


End file.
